Regret
by Central Dakota
Summary: England regrets choosing to kill Joan of Arc after France killed himself. Now England is stuck caring after France's and Joan's devastated child. How will the child cope with the lose of both of his parents? How will England cope with the lose of his big brother, his friend? (This is the sequel to Decission)
1. Prologue

I've been so active with my stories lately. Enjoy my France and Joan of Arc stories! Crucio is one of my OC's... I've always imagined him as France and Joan's kid.

* * *

Was it smart to hurt the Frog so much? I killed his love. I burned her at the stake. And I just watched calmly as he screamed and struggled. Would he have left himself burn too if I hadn't ordered people to hold him back? I just watched all of this and held the Frog's and her child. He had only been a few months old. A child that age shouldn't be without a mother but I coldbloodily killed her. And for what? I killed someone's lover and someone's mother just because she had been a female soldier. Looking back on it I feel so bad for France and Crucio. Because of my stupid coldblooded decision France went and killed himself. Said goodbye to Crucio only and hung himself.

There was nothing I could do except for regret things and help out Crucio. The small child was devastated. At his age he shouldn't have known so much pain. Even though he was only around 600 years old he looked ten. And now both of his parents have been ripped away from him. I felt as though it was all my fault and in a way it was. I ordered for Joan to be killed and France wanted to be with her. He had suffered from heartache for so long. I don't know why he choose now of all times to die.

But what did I know? I was just a coldblooded murderer.


	2. After the Funeral

We had to fight so hard to be able to give France a proper funeral. They didn't want to give him because he was a suicide and a representative. Crucio and I still fought for a proper one. Crucio had lost his flamboyantness when France's body had been discovered. It was sad to see such a lively child become so depressed.

Emergency actions had been taken and Crucio became the country of France's new representative while the first France became just Francis Bonnefoy. Crucio and I wanted Francis to stay as France but the only way to be able to give him a proper funeral was to say that he wasn't actually France. This made Crucio even more depressed. I tried to figure out why Francis would do such a thing without letting anyone know but I couldn't think of a reason as to why he wouldn't tell someone. He didn't even tell Crucio what he was planning.

After the funeral Crucio went to my house. Crucio had his shoulders slumped forward and was walking without the usual skip in his step. He was almost dragging his feet. I tried to engage him in conversation but after awhile I just gave up. What was the use if he wasn't going to respond?

When we got to my house Crucio immediately went to the room I said he could have. After awhile I decided to check on him. I could hear that he was crying. I knocked on the door gently. "Crucio? Are you alright? Can I come in?" I asked politely.

"G-go a-away! This is all your fault!" Crucio replied. I could hear the sadness in his voice and the fact that he was still upset. I didn't flinch when he had accused me to be at fault. Francis must have told him about Joan and how I was the one to decide that she would die and how she was to die. The note Francis had left stated his reason for killing himself. Which was to be with Joan.

"Crucio, I'm so terribly sorry this happened. I never thought Francis would do this..." I said quietly.

"Use his real name! His name is France! Not Francis!" Crucio said angrily.

"Crucio... his name isn't France anymore..." I said as I entered the room. Crucio was curled up on his side and was holding a white rose. He was twirling it as he stared blankly at it.

"I don't care. His name is France and it will _always _be France." Crucio mumbled as a few tears leaked down the side of his face. I could see a large damp spot on the bed near his eyes where the tears must've fallen.

I said and went out of the room. Crucio seemed like he wanted to be alone so I will let him.

* * *

**I was listening to a song called Landslide while writing this. It fits with this quite well.**


	3. A Small Help

**Hello again everyone! I'm posting so much in the past 24 hours... I've ****_never_**** written this much before... Even in my notebooks which i devote my life to... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Crucio didn't come down for breakfast so I brought him some toast and hot cocoa. I had remembered that Francis had once said the small child adored hot cocoa.

It had appeared as though he hadn't moved from where he was the night before. He was tracing faint circles on the sheets with his hand. He barely acknowledged that I had appeared.

I set the tray on the bedside table. "Hey Crucio, I brought you some food."

"Not hungry." He mumbled in the strange flat voice he had developed when Francis had died.

"You got to eat something. You'll get sick if you don't." I coaxed. I wouldn't let this child get sick and die. I owed that much to Francis.

"Don't care." Crucio mumbled.

I sighed. I wasn't that good with a child who's depressed. I didn't even know a child of his age _could_ get depressed. But then again, if I was him I would have gotten depressed too. "I'll just leave this here." I said as I motioned at the tray. Then I left the room and went downstairs.

While I was downstairs I halfway expected Francis to appear and start annoying me like usual but he never showed up. And of course he didn't. _He was dead._ The thought kept circulating in my mind. No matter how much I knew it was true I just couldn't believe it.

* * *

At around 2pm that day Canada came over. He and Crucio had both been raised by Francis and I had called Canada in the hopes that he would be able to get Crucio a little happy. It was starting to freak me out that such a flamboyant and happy child could become so sad and depressed. Didn't Francis realize what he was doing to his family?!

Canada immediately went to Crucio's room after saying a curt hello to me. After awhile Canada came back downstairs . Crucio had come down with him.

"I got him to smile! Even if it was short-lived." Canada said in that quiet voice of his.

Crucio had a distant look in his eyes and I doubt he was paying any attention to Canada and I. "Thank you Canada." I said.

"Why do you use his real name but not Père's?!" Crucio exclaimed suddenly. He had anger in his voice and it was written in his face.

"Crucio... we've talked about this. We had to change Francis's name." I said calmly.

"I don't care! Call him by his real name! Francis isn't his real name!" Crucio was close to yelling.

Canada whispered something to Crucio. Crucio nodded ever so slightly but still had the angry look on his face. Then Canada went over to me. "I would call Francis France around Crucio. At least just for now. Crucio's very upset about this. He really only had Francis. Sure he had people taking care of him but Francis was really the only one who understood him. Just try to call Francis France. Okay?" He whispered.

I nodded. Might as well do it. It get Crucio to smile again. "Did he eat anything by chance?" I asked.

Canada shook his head. "No sorry. I couldn't get him to eat anything."

I looked at Crucio. He wouldn't be able to last for very long if he didn't eat. He was already super skinny.

I went over to Crucio. "You got to eat something. "I don't think France would like it if you starved yourself."

"Not hungry." Crucio mumbled. His usually bright eyes had a dull vacant look to them.

I didn't know what to do. After awhile of debating the issue over in my head I went over to Canada. "Is there anything that will get him to eat?" I asked.

Canada gave me a sorrowful look. "No."

So Crucio was going to starve himself. I made a silent vow that that child would not die.

* * *

**My grandma came in and scared me while I was typing this... I was listening to the song Over You by Miranda Lambert while typing this. It fits perfectly for Crucio.**


	4. Crucio, Why?

**Guess who's writing another chapter? I'm having way too much fun with this fanfiction... I like talking to my readers even if you guys don't reply! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Crucio's P.O.V.:

I missed Père so much... Why would he just leave me? He went and hung himself just to be with Mère. But he forgot about me! I was still alive! How could he kill himself without telling me?

I wish England would stop calling him Francis. That's not his name and it never was. Why does England keep trying to get me to eat? Doesn't he know that I starve myself when I'm upset? Père and Frère knew about it so why doesn't England?

Did England tell Canada to try to get me to eat? It didn't work even if he did. I'm going to do my longest starvation period yet. Maybe I'll end up dying too. I don't really have anyone so why should I stay?

One week after Père's death during the night I left. I didn't die I just left the house. What was the point in staying there if there was only pain? So I decided to leave the country of England. I didn't look back as I left.

I didn't know where I would go but I was going to stay away from Europe and the Americas. Maybe I should go to Asia... I didn't know where I was gonna go. Possibly to Asia. Either way, I was going to stay away from Europe.

* * *

**Bleh, this chapter is so short... **

**Translation time! Père=Father and Frère=Brother. Crucio views Canada as a brother since France raised Canada.**

**So yeah, Crucio decided to leave. I don't know if I'll write in his point of view again... I prefer writing in England's point of view.**

**89 views?! *dies* No way. I've never had this many views in such a short period of time. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction! It means a lot to me!**


	5. Memories

**I had this one idea and now Crucio is going to have a series of flashbacks! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Crucio's P.O.V:

As I wandered aimlessly I couldn't avoid the memories that kept surging forward. I didn't want to think of Père but memories of him kept swarming in my mind.

_I was at Père's houses after a bad snow storm had hit the territory I used to represent. He had given me hot chocolate and we had talked. He promised that he wouldn't leave me no matter what. Then we started talking about a friend's love interest._

Lyer. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Now look what happened. _You left me!_

Another memory demanded attention.

_I was a very small child. I didn't know how I was even seeing this memory for I had to have been no older than one year. I could see Père playing a sort of game with me. I think it's called Paddy Cake. He he promised that he would find out what my fate was to be and he promised he wouldn't leave me._

Why did he have to be a lier? He promised over and over that he would never leave me. But he did. How could he have been so cruel to leave me?

I finally made it to China after wandering around and being bombarded with memories.

* * *

**So, I guess I am writing in Crucio's point of view yet again. I'm gonna keep doing so because I just had a moment of inspiration! Hope you liked my story!**


End file.
